


Я слышу твои мысли

by InkDaisy



Series: Supernatural snippets [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, M/M, Telepathy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-24
Updated: 2011-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkDaisy/pseuds/InkDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://www.diary.ru/~spn-onestring/p156224405.htm">Сэм/Дин, Сэму досталось не ясновидение, а другая способность.</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я слышу твои мысли

Дорога давалась Сэму относительно легко: по крайней мере, гул в голове до поры до времени звучал в унисон с музыкой в салоне.

Сообщать брату, что очередная официантка заинтересована в продолжении знакомства, Сэм благоразумно не стал. Облегчения это не принесло: планы Дина на нее всё равно развернулись перед Сэмом как на ладони.

— Слушай, Дин, кончай уже!

Слава богу, тот не стал озвучивать сальную ремарку, которая яркой лампочкой зажглась в его мыслях. Сэм всё равно залился краской.

В такие моменты он жалел, что не умеет контролировать свою телепатию. Хотя какая, к черту, разница? Планы на вечер все равно составляет Сэм, который знает, о чем Дин мечтает еще со вчерашнего вечера, и девушек там не предвиделось.


End file.
